


Early Bird and Her Lover

by hetalianbliss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Nyotalia, Tags, and they were ROOMMATES, casual morning, just two ladies in love, oh my god they were roommates, probably a human au, short fic, something i wrote while half asleep!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianbliss/pseuds/hetalianbliss
Summary: Leslie and Beau live another day in their lives together, and it goes just like any other.*this is something i pulled out of my ass while Big Tired but i still think it’s cutep.s. i didn’t edit this afterwards or reread it so i apologize for that ❤️
Relationships: Female Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Early Bird and Her Lover

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from a prompt i saw (it was mornings and coffee!) and... naturally leslie is gonna have the same experience. you are welcome for this 10/10 Accurate Representation of my mind
> 
> also  
> leslie - nyo norway  
> beau - nyo denmark  
> i like to switch up human names a lot, just a warning 😔

_Beeeeeeeep!_  


The coffee machine sounded, signaling yet another morning for Leslie. She got up out of the seat at the dining table where she waited and retrieved her ceramic coffee cup off the counter. When she was done pouring her coffee, she added a very light amount of milk and sugar, mixed it all, and sat back down. After taking a big _slurp!_ of her own type of liquid ecstasy, she opened the laptop. The clock read only 7:16, so she had a good amount of time before her lover awoke. For the time being, she browsed the internet for old trends and Tumblr memes until newly-found prompt posts led her to Google Docs. 

Almost an entire pot of coffee and three hours shot by, and before she knew it, footsteps approached from the nearby hallway.

“Good morning.” Leslie said softly, peeling her eyes away from the white glaring screen to face her lover.

“Mmngh... Mornin’,” replied a sleepy Beau, rubbing her eyes. She stumbled over so she was behind Leslie and rested her arms on her shoulders, leaning in slightly. “You look gorgeous today, angel.”

Leslie took a second to just smile at this. Every time she was peppered with compliments by Beau, even if it was something simple, she felt herself falling in love all over again. “Thank you, I left some coffee for you. I can make another pot for you, if you’d like.”

“Aw, you did? Now _that_ is affection!” She gently rubbed Leslie’s shoulders before stepping back and going to get some coffee for herself. While she did so, Leslie closed the laptop and listened to Beau singing some song she didn’t know to herself. She sat across from her and they soon found themselves conversating over coffee, just like they had on their first date. Now that is peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s uneventful and boring but they are uneventful and boring 😤 but REALLY CUTE AT THE SAME TIME


End file.
